The present invention relates to a vehicle which comprises a sound wave reflector so that a sound wave emitted by a speaker and reflected at the sound wave reflector can be perceived as diffuse sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,424,127 B1 describes a seat mounted speaker, wherein in the backrest of the seat two electro-acoustical transducers or speaker are integrated and orientated such that the respective axes are substantially vertical to a person's head sitting on the vehicle seat. The transducers are used to facilitate the directional audio signal, such as left and right stereophonic device, which are emitted axial to the headrest in the vehicle's compartment. The integrated speaker is mainly emitting the sound waves in an axial direction of the headrest. It is the object of the U.S. patent to generate and provide an improved surround sound to passengers sitting in the vehicle.